memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jadzia Dax
---- "A volte mi fa piacere quando sono i cattivi a vincere." : - Jadzia Dax, 2373 Jadzia Dax era una Trill congiunta, l'ottavo ospite del simbionte Dax dal 2367 al 2374, ed un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. Era nata nel 2341 su Trill ed era stata unita a Dax nel 2367 dopo la morte dell'ospite precedente, Curzon. Vita ed inizio carriera Durante la crescita, Jadzia fu sempre una bimba timida e tranquilla. Viveva con la madre, il padre e la sorella su Trill e fu sempre molto motivata a potersi congiungere un giorno con un simbionte. Trascorse buona parte della sua infanzia a perseguire i propri obiettivi. Fu l'unico membro della sua famiglia a venir congiunto con un simbionte. ( ) Prima del congiungimento, Jadzia frequentò l'Accademia della Flotta Stellare e presentò la propria richiesta alla Commissione per la Simbiosi Trill per esser congiunta dopo il diploma. Mentre era all'Accademia, si specializzò in astrofisica, esoarcheologia, esobiologia, e zoologia. ( ) Dopo aver lavorato sodo, Jadzia venne inizialmente respinta per il congiungimento e fu così eliminata dal programma dal suo esperto del campo, Curzon Dax nel 2364. Ripresentò la domanda, questa volta con successo, quello stesso anno e divenne l'unica Trill nella storia a terminare il programma dopo esserne stata eliminata. ( ) Questa esperienza l'avrebbe tormentata per anni ed è il motivo per cui fu sempre restia a tornare su Trill. Non riuscì mai a capire perché fosse stata esclusa dal programma da Curzon. nel 2367]] Dopo aver ricevuto l'approvazione per il congiungimento, venne a sapere della salute sempre più cagionevole di Curzon e avanzò la richiesta di ricevere il simbionte Dax dopo la morte dell'uomo. Il processo avvenne nel 2367. In seguito, durante lo zhian'tara, venne a conoscenza che i motivi che avevano spinto Curzon a respingere la sua prima richiesta di congiungimento erano di natura personale, poiché egli ne era innamorato. ( ) Dopo esser stata congiunta con Dax, l'addestramento e l'esperienza di Jadzia resero la convivenza con i ricordi di sette vite relativamente semplice. Quella che un tempo era stata una Jadzia timida, dedita al lavoro divenne una persona vibrante e sicura, appassionata della vita. :"Per sapere chi sei, è importante sapere chi sei stato." - Jadzia Dax Jadzia era a proprio agio con se stessa. Sarebbe stata poi descritta da Garak come "vitale, viva... la proprietaria di se stessa." ( ) Dopo l'unione, Jadzia adottò le abitudini dei suoi ospiti precedenti, come mettere le mani dietro alla schiena, interessarsi alle arti marziali Klingon, alla cultura Klingon ed al gioco Ferengi del tongo, solo per citarne alcuni. Anche da guardiamarina e Tenente JG della Flotta Stellare, ebbe a che fare con ufficiali importanti. Conobbe il capitano Keogh, anche se non ci andò d'accordo. Diventò anche amica del capitano Shelby, che le doveva un favore, che Jadzia poi riscosse. ( ) A bordo di Deep Space 9 e Lucsly nel 2373]] Il tenente ventottenne Jadzia Dax venne assegnato quale ufficiale scientifico alla stazione spaziale Deep Space 9 nel 2369 sotto il comando di Benjamin Sisko, che era stato amico di Curzon. Fu poco dopo l'arrivo di Jadzia sulla stazione che i due scoprirono il wormhole Bajoriano, che avrebbe dato inizio ad una nuova era nella storia della Federazione. ( ) Quello stesso anno, Jadzia subì un processo per i crimini comessi da Curzon durante la guerra civile Klaestron. Sebbene, alla fine, venne reputata innocente, Jadzia era disposta ad accettare una sentenza di colpevolezza per proteggere Curzon e gli altri. ( ) Divenne una pedina vivente nel gioco di Chula, un passatempo Wadi che Quark venne obbligato a giocare. Un alieno assunse la sua forma ed iniziò a flirtare con Julian Bashir. ( ) Nel 2370, il simbionte Dax venne rimosso da Jadzia e rapito da un Trill non congiunto, Verad, che credeva di esser stato ingannato circa il congiungimento. Si unì brevemente con il simbionte, divenendo Verad Dax prima di venir sconfitto e Dax tornò a Jadzia. Dopo ch'ella venne ricongiunta col simbionte, i ricordi di Verad – freddi e paurosi – rimasero con lei per tutta la vita. ( ) Dopo lo sbarco su un pianeta nel Quadrante Gamma, Jadzia ed Odo cercarono di risolvere un mistero. Gli abitanti del villaggio stavano scomparendo. Scoprirono che le persone erano in realtà ologrammi, creati da Rurigan, il cui villaggio era stato spazzato via dai Jem'Hadar. L'ologeneratore stava avendo un malfunzionamento, ma riuscirono a ripararlo ed a far tornare gli abitanti. ( ) Jadzia mantenne fede ad un giuramento fatto da Curzon ai suoi fratelli Klingon. I figli dei suoi amici erano stati uccisi dall'Albino, un grande criminale, ed essi avevano giurato vendetta. All'inizio, ebbero difficoltà ad accettarla nel loro gruppo, ma Jadzia riuscì a persuaderli. Ebbe parte all'attacco che uccise l'Albino; tuttavia, perirono anche due dei tre Klingons. ( ) Quello stesso anno, Jadzia si assunse il ruolo che le aveva causato tanto dolore in passato, cioè quello di esperto di campo. Il suo iniziato, Arjin, giunse su Deep Space 9 con molta ansietà a causa della leggendaria severità di Dax quale esperto di campo. Tuttavia, Jadzia era determinata a non comportarsi come aveva fatto Curzon e fece del suo meglio per convincerne Arjin. ( ) Jadzia subì la minaccia di perdere Dax una seconda volta nel 2371, quando si scoprì che un ospite precedente, Joran Belar, era stato psicotico. La Commissione della Simbiosi Trill aveva tenuto i ricordi di Joran bloccati sia dal simbionte che dall'ospite, ma essi tornarono in superficie e minacciarono il rigetto di Dax da parte di Jadzia. Sotto la minaccia di aver il suo grande segreto rivelato – che un Trill su due era adatto per il congiungimento, e non uno su diecimila come si voleva far credere – le Commissione si dichiarò disposta a restituire i ricordi di Joran, salvando la vita di Jadzia. ( ) Sempre nel 2371, venne trasportata indietro nel tempo all'era delle guerriglie delle campane, un evento che causò sconvolgimenti sociali e prese di coscienza nelle classi inferiori. Mentre Sisko e Bashir vennero intrappolati in un distretto della salvezza, Jadzia riuscì a contattare l'equipaggio della , che riuscì a farli tornare nella sua timeline. ( ) In un periodo tra la data astrale 48959 ( ) e 49011 ( ), Jadzia venne promossa al grado di tenente comandante. Jadzia rimase intrappolata con Bashir in un turboascensore con poca aria durante un attacco sferrato dai Jem'Hadar alla Defiant. Venne salvata poco prima che l'aria si esaurisse. Aiutò Kor e Worf a ritrovare la spada di Kahless, salvandola dalle mani di Toral, un usurpatore alla guida dell'Alto Consiglio Klingon. Assistette Bashir nel tentativo di curare l'avvizzimento, una patologia causata da una bioarma con la quale i Jem'Hadar avevano infettato un pianeta. ( ) Jadzia si unì a Worf sulla nave di Martok, la . L'equipaggio era demotivato e non aveva alcun spirito combattivo a causa delle continue sconfitte subite per via dei Jem'Hadar. Jadzia li aiutò a ritrovare l'orgoglio e lo spirito Klingon, ed essi vinsero la loro prima battaglia. Aiutò anche Sisko a catturare Michael Eddington, un ex ufficiale della Flotta Stellare su Deep Space 9 che si era unito ai Maquis. ( ) La guerra del Dominio Jadzia divenne una figura importante durante la guerra del Dominio. Con la minaccia dell'invasione, Jadzia comandò la Defiant in una missione per minare il wormhole Bajoriano ed impedire ulteriori rinforzi del Dominio. Quest'azione diede inizio alla guerra del Dominio. Dopo che Deep Space 9 venne presa da una flotta Dominio/Cardassiana, Jadzia pilotò la Defiant verso la salvezza, e subito dopo rimase coinvolta in diverse battaglia con il Dominio. Durante una missione per distruggere una fabbrica di ketracel-bianco nello spazio cardassiano, il simbionte Dax venne ferito gravemente. Jadzia, insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, venne salvata subito dopo dalla Rotarran. A Jadzia venne affidato il comando della Defiant verso l'inizio del 2374 dall'ammiraglio Ross dopo aver promosso il capitano Sisko a suo aiutante, e quando si scoprì che uno dei motivi principali per il controllo da parte del Dominio era una serie di sensori monitorante tutta l'attività proveniente dai cinque settori, Jadzia comandò con successo una missione per distruggerla. Si trovò a bordo della Defiant per il ritorno di operazione e fu presente alla missione quasi suicida di Sisko nel wormhole per fermare i rinforzi del Dominio. Fortunatamente, i Profeti intervennero, salvando Dax ed il resto dell'equipaggio della Defiant. ( ) Dukat]] Quando le forze alleate e della Federazione andarono all'offensiva alla Prima Battaglia di Chin'toka, Jadzia rimase indietro ed assunse il comando di Deep Space 9. Sfortunatamente, però, mentre i suoi compagni si trovavano in battaglia, Gul Dukat (controllato da un Pah-wraith) la attaccò. Si trovava in un tempio Bajoriano quando Dukat arrivò e cercò di distruggere una sfera sacra per imprigionare i profeti nel wormhole; quando Jadzia cercò di fermarlo, egli la uccise. Il simbionte venne salvato e trasferito in un altro Trill, Ezri Tigan, che divenne Ezri Dax. ( ) Interessi personali Jadzia era un individuo multisfaccettato con molti interessi. Molti di essi erano il risultato delle influenze degli ospiti precedenti. Joran Dax le lasciò l'amore per la musica, sebbene nessuno della sua famiglia avesse l'orecchio musicale, e dopo aver ricevuto la personalità di Joran iniziò a suonare ella stessa. Tuttavia, ancor prima di sapere di Joran, Jadzia era stata una collezionista di musica di autori perduti. ( ) La sua canzone preferita era "All the Way." ( ) Jadzia amava anche giocare al tongo con Quark e gli altri Ferengi sulla stazione. Affermava che, anche se Kira aveva ragione sul fatto che i Ferengi erano dei troll misogini ed avari dei quali non ci si poteva fidare, una volta che si accettava la loro natura potevano esser divertenti. ( ) Jadzia, senza dubbio influenzata da Curzon, amava dibattere e le feste rumorose. Tale comportamento portò Sirella, la moglie di Martok, a chiamarla una prostituta Risiana. Altre esperienze, come la conoscenza profonda di Tobin della velocità a curvatura e dei suoi trucchetti magici, si manifestarono spesso nella vita giornaliera di Jadzia, ma con risultati meno drastici. ( ) Emony, il terzo ospite di Dax, era stato un atleta professionista, e fu dopo l'unione che Jadzia sviluppò un interesse verso le attività fisiche. Questi interessi si mescolarono in parte con la passione di Curzon per la cultura Klingon, e Jadzia iniziò a praticare le tecniche di combattimento oltre alla ginnastica ritmica Klingon. Inoltre, Jadzia ereditò altre caratteristiche dagli ospiti precedenti, come scoprì durante il suo zhian'tara. Ad esempio, Lela camminava spesso con le mani dietro alla schiena, mentre Tobin si mangiava le unghie, cose che Jadzia aveva fatto spesso inconsciamente. L'unica esperienza che trovò affascinante fu il tempo che Curzon trascorse quando si fuse con Odo; questo diede a Jadzia una possibilità unica, permettendo ad un solido di sperimentare brevemente cosa significasse essere un Mutaforma. ( ) Relazioni personali Amicizie Benjamin Sisko L'ospite precedente di Dax, Curzon, era stato il mentore di Benjamin Sisko durante la giovinezza di quest'ultimo ed i due furono amici intimi per quasi vent'anni. Quando Curzon morì e Jadzia divenne l'ospite di Dax l'amicizia tra i due perdurò e Sisko continuò a chiamare Jadzia "vecchio mio", un termine affettuoso usato con Curzon. Sebbene all'inizio trovasse difficile abituarsi al nuovo aspetto di Dax, Jadzia e Sisko divennero amici in breve tempo; infatti, questo venne rivelato quando Jadzia contrasse la febbre zanthi a causa della presenza di Lwaxana Troi: venne fuori che era almeno inconsciamente attratta da Sisko, ma quando la febbre venne curata i due acconsentirono silenziosamente a non parlarne mai più. ( ) Durante lo zhian'tara di Dax, chiese a Benjamin di prestare il corpo a Joran Dax, un assassino folle che aveva ricevuto il simbionte per sbaglio. Sisko lo fece in buona fede e volontariamente si prestò a quanto richiestogli. Joran cercò di uccidere Jadzia ma ella mise knockout Sisko, e dopo ch'egli riacquistò il proprio controllo la ringraziò per non avergli rotto le ossa. Dax confidò a Sisko i propri sentimenti di inadeguatezza quando giunse il momento di incontrare Curzon Dax tramite Odo. Sebbene Sisko cercasse di rassicurarla dicendole che era forte, ella era insicura su quello che sarebbe accaduto. Quando Curzon decise di tenersi il corpo di Odo, Sisko rivelò a Dax che, per quanto fosse un uomo affascinante, Curzon era anche egoista, e le disse di affrontare Curzon in modo che il vecchio Trill potesse tornare indietro. ( ) Jadzia considerava Sisko uno dei suoi migliori amici, ed il sentimento era reciproco. I due andavano fino agli estremi nel proteggersi ed aiutarsi a vicenda. Nel 2369, quando Dax venne accusato di omicidio dal governo Klaestron, Sisko ne fu l'entusiasta difensore. ( ) In altre occasioni, quando la salute di Jadzia venne messa a repentaglio da un Trill errante, e da un possibile rigetto del simbionte, Sisko fece tutto quel che era in suo potere per assicurarsi che il suo amico potesse sopravvivere. ( ) Quando Jadzia, ad un certo punto, annullò il matrimonio con Worf, Sisko si fece avanti per dirle di non essere irragionevole, e la convinse ad andare avanti con quanto programmato. ( ) La morte di Jadzia fu molto difficile da accettare per Sisko, poiché giunse al picco della guerra del Dominio e nel mezzo di diverse crisi personali dell'uomo. Prima del funerale, e poco prima della sua partenza da Deep Space 9 per una licenza di assenza, Sisko le confessò di aver bisogno di lei più che mai, e che gli dispiaceva che se ne fosse andata, dicendo anche che, mentre Curzon era stato il suo mentore, Jadzia era stata una amica. ( ) Kira Nerys Kira e Dax erano ben lontane dall'essere buone amiche quando Dax salì per la prima volta a bordo di DS9, poiché Kira non si fidava della Federazione. Nonostante questo, la loro relazione professionale divenne anche d'amicizia col tempo. Condividevano storie e scherzavano tra di loro; si scambiavano anche pettegolezzi sugli avvenimenti della stazione, e Kira si confidava regolarmente con Dax circa la sua relazione con Bareil e poi con Shakaar Edon, anche se Dax aveva la tendenza a lasciarsi sfuggire queste cose. ( ) Quando Dax prese in considerazione di andare con Kang, Koloth e Kor per uccidere l'Albino, Dax volle confidarsi con Kira ma non se la sentiva di entrare nei dettagli. Tuttavia, Kira riuscì a fargliene parlare. Ona volta che Kira venne a conoscenza del piano, avvertì Dax che uccidere qualcuno significa perdere parte di se stessi. ( ) Sebbene Kira credesse che le olosuite fossero una perdita di tempo, Dax alla fine la convinse a visitarne una con lei. Nonostante il loro piano di andare a praticare il kayak venne interrotto, Dax in seguito portò Kira ad una simulazione dei bagni Hoobishan su Trill e a Camelot. Mentre si trovavano nel secondo programma, la mancanza di familiarità di Kira con la storia la portò a mettere knock out Lancillotto nel momento in cui egli cercò di baciarla, poiché al tempo ella interpretava una donna sposata. ( ) Nerys prestò il corpo a Lela Dax, un vecchio gentile, durante lo zhian'tara di Jadzia. ( ) Julian Bashir ]] Sin dall'inizio, Julian Bashir fu infatuato di Dax e le chiese di uscire con lui diverse volte poco tempo dopo essere giunti su DS9. Nonostante non se ne sentisse attratta quale partner romantico, Jadzia ammise che le faceva piacere esser corteggiata da lui. ( ) Molto tempo dopo, Ezri Dax sarebbe giunta alla conclusione che, se Worf non si fosse messo di mezzo, Jadzia forse sarebbe finita con Bashir. ( ) Quando Julian riuscì a togliersi dalla testa Jadzia, un incidente che li intrappolò insieme per un certo periodo di tempo a bordo della Defiant lo portò ad osservare quanto le facesse piacere esser corteggiata; ora che non lo faceva più, sentiva che Jadzia ne sentiva la mancanza. Jadzia ammise che Bashir era piuttosto affascinante, ma all'inizio si era proposto con così tanta insistenza che le era mancato il respiro. In ogni caso, entrambi tenevano alla loro amicizia e non vi rinunciarono per nulla al mondo. ( ) Bashir, insieme con Quark, fu inizialmente sconvolto dalla notizia del matrimonio di Jadzia con Worf, ed ancor di più quando i due annunciarono di voler dei figli. Tuttavia, il desiderio di vederla felice gli permise di superare la propria gelosia. Dopo la sua morte, i sentimenti di Julian tornarono alla superficie quando incontrò il nuovo ospite di Dax, Ezri. Ezri, in parte stimolata dai ricordi di Jadzia circa Julian, capì di esser attratta da lui ed i due si misero insieme. ( ) Bashir prestò il corpo a Torias Dax, un uomo estroverso e sicuro, durante lo zhian'tara di Dax. ( ) In una timeline alternativa, ella e Bashir finirono insieme. Ella si lamentò che i figli di Bashir li interrompevano sempre. ( ) Quark Jadzia e Quark, l'imprenditore Ferengi di Deep Space 9, ebbero un'amicizia duratura nel periodo in cui si trovarono entrambi sulla stazione. A differenza della maggior parte dei membri dell'equipaggio della stazione, Jadzia sentiva affinità per la società Ferengi. Si univa regolarmente allo staff Ferengi presso il bar di Quark per giocare a tongo, ed offriva spesso i propri consigli quando Quark si trovava in difficoltà di natura finanziaria, etica o legale. ( ) Tuttavia, la loro amicizia venne seriamente messa in pericolo quando Quark decise di entrare nel campo della vendita delle armi. Jadzia gli fece chiaro il concetto che considerava questa professione indegna e affermò di non voler aver più nulla a che fare con lui. In parte a causa della reazione di Jadzia, Quark lasciò perdere la carriera di mercante d'armi e la loro amicizia riprese. ( ) Sebbene Quark non avesse intenzione di prender parte allo zhian'tara di Jadzia all'inizio – non era entusiasta che qualche "morto" entrasse nel suo corpo – Jadzia lo convinse. Gli fece persino prestare il corpo a Audrid Dax, una donna la cui più grande gioia nella vita era stata l'aver figli. Durante lo zhian'tara, Quark interruppe impazientemente per assicurarsi che Jadzia non rivelasse a nessuno le cose imbarazzanti che Audrid aveva detto tramite lui. ( ) Dopo la morte di Jadzia, Quark fu tra coloro che parteciparono alla messione per distruggere i canteri di Monac nel tentativo di far in modo che Jadzia potesse entrare nello Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) L'equipaggio di DS9 Altre persone alle quali Jadzia si sentì vicina furono Leeta, Odo, e Miles O'Brien. Li invitò, insieme a Sisko, Bashir, e Quark, a prendere parte alla cerimonia dello zhian'tara. ( ) Dax provava un piacere perverso nel dar fastidio ad Odo, il quale amava la routine e si agitava quando qualcosa nel suo alloggio veniva spostato anche solo di un centimetro. All'occasione, Quark distraeva Odo mentre Dax si intrufolava nell'alloggio di Odo e spostava la roba di quest'ultimo – abbastanza perché Odo notasse. Ella e Quark pensavano che Odo avesse bisogno di divertirsi un po', ma egli non trovò la cosa divertente ed alla fine la obbligò a rimetter tutto a posto, provando lo stesso piacere perverso nel fare in modo che tale processo fosse più lungo del necessario. ( ) Klingon Jadzia, come Curzon, aveva il cuore di un Klingon ed onorò un patto di sangue con Kor, Kang e Koloth per uccidere l'Albino. ( ) Divenne anche un membro del Casato di Martok dopo il matrimonio con Worf. Jadzia era molto abile con la bat'leth Klingon, e si esercitava spesso nell'olosuite. Quando Worf giunse sulla stazione, Jadzia trovò in lui un degno antagonista; egli provò immediatamente rispetto per le sue abilità in combattimento, sebbene fossero spesso in disaccordo su quale arma fosse superiore, la bat'leth e la mek'leth (l'arma scelta da Worf). Jadzia volle che fosse chiaro che il suo antagonista non si comportasse in maniera diversa con lei solo perché era una donna od un Trill. Il loro allenarsi insieme può aver indirettamente provocato la loro storia ed il matrimonio. ( ) Oltre a parlare Klingon, Jadzia seguiva molte tradizioni Klingon. Amava mangiare il gagh e bere il vino di sangue. Come Curzon, nutriva un rispetto e considerazione profondi per i Klingon. Famiglia Il padre di Jadzia si chiamava Kela. ( ) La madre era ancora viva nel 2372. Ogni volta che Jadzia doveva affrontare una battaglia, registrava un messaggio per lei qualora fosse morta. ( ) Jadzia aveva almeno una sorella, la quale le mandò un manufatto in vetro quale dono verso la fine del 2372. Ella lo diede a Quark dopo che la sua proprietà venne pignorata dall'FCA. ( ) Vita sentimentale Deral ]] Quando la Defiant scoprì Meridian, un pianeta che compariva e scompariva periodicamente, Jadzia ebbe una breve relazione con Deral, un suo abitante. L'attrazione reciproca era talmente forte che Deral decise di lasciare il proprio pianeta per stare con Jadzia. La decisione fu rivista. Il pianeta era poco popolato ed ogni assenza sarebbe stata percepita dai rimanenti abitanti in maniera molto pesante. Deral alla fine decise di non poter lasciare Meridian e Jadzia affermò di rimanere sul pianeta mentre la Defiant se ne andava nello spazio normale; ella sarebbe rimasta con Deral e gli altri abitanti. Tuttavia, si scoprì presto che la sua presenza sul pianeta durante la fase di passaggio interferiva con il precario equilibrio ed impediva la transizione stessa. Questo avrebbe condotto alla distruzione di Meridian e di tutti coloro che vi si trovavano. Incapace di completare la transizione, Jadzia osservò impotente Deral e gli altri passare all'altra dimensione per altri sessant'anni. ( ) Il simbionte Kahn Ad un certo punto, Jadzia si trovò a temere di subire l'ostracismo della cultura Trill quando prese brevemente in considerazione una relazione con Lenara Kahn, una scienziata Trill del Ministero della Scienza Trill. Gli ospiti precedenti di entrambi i simbionti, Torias Dax e Nilani Kahn, erano stati sposati, e quando Kahn visitò Deep Space 9 per condurre alcuni esperimenti sul wormhole, ella e Jadzia divennero intime. In questo modo, Jadzia e Lenara si trovarono a violare il taboo della riassociazione. Sapendo che a continuare la loro relazione sarebbero state entrambe espulse dalla società Trill, e che i simbionti sarebbero morti con loro, Lenara mise fine alla relazione. ( ) Worf Durante i suoi primi anni a bordo di Deep Space 9, Jadzia venne corteggiata sia dal dottor Julian Bashir che da Quark. Nessuno di loro riuscì a conquistare il cuore di Jadzia, però, e fu nel 2372 che il tenente comandante Worf venne riassegnato alla stazione dove incontrò Jadzia per la prima volta. Con la sua stupefacente conoscenza della storia e società Klingon, Worf la trovò una compagnia singolare. Jadzia diede a Worf una copia del suo programma di ginnastica, che Worf scambiò per il programma di Curzon. Di fronte a questo, Jadzia sfidò Worf ad un incontro di bat'leth. La donna perse, ma impressionò Worf con la sua abilità. ( ) Quando Worf spostò il proprio alloggio a bordo della Defiant, Jadzia gli diede la sua collezione di opera Klingon, suggerendogli di suonarla attraverso il sistema di comunicazione della Defiant. Worf l'accettò come un dono ponderato. ( ) Mentre la loro amicizia progrediva, così fece anche l'interesse reciproco, ed i due si innamorarono; si misero insieme romanticamente all'inizio del 2373. A quel tempo, Worf stava dietro a Grilka, una femmina Klingon attraente. Tuttavia, poiché la famiglia di Mogh era caduta in disgrazia ed era stata disonorata, Grilka non poté unirsi a Worf. Jadzia lo aiutò ad affrontare la delusione facendo in modo ch'egli corteggiasse Grilka tramite Quark. Alla fine, comunque, furono Jadzia e Worf che scoprirono di essere attratti l'uno dall'altra. Fecero insieme una vacanza su Risa, e Jadzia riuscì a far rilassare Worf. ( ) Nel 2374, i due si sposarono e Jadzia divenne un membro del Casato di Martok, nonostante le obiezioni iniziali della moglie di Martok, Sirella. ( ) Il matrimonio risultò solido. Quando Lasaran, un disertore Cardassiano, contattò l'Intelligence della Flotta Stellare nel 2374, Worf e Jadzia ricevettero l'ordine di incontrarsi con lui e fargli fare ritorno nello spazio della Federazione. Durante questa missione, Jadzia venne ferita seriamente da un'arma energetica Jem'Hadar. Le proprietà anticoagulanti dell'arma misero in pericolo la vita di Jadzia, e Worf abbandonò Lasaran per salvarla. Quale risultato, Lasaran morì nel tentativo di rientrare nella base del Dominio. Tale azione gli valse un'ammonizione, ed il capitano Sisko era convinto che questo gli avrebbe impedito di giungere al comando, ma Worf affermò di non aver rimorsi. ( ) Verso la fine del 2374, Jadzia e Worf avevano deciso di avere un figlio, nonostante le non poche difficoltà costituite dalle differenze biologiche tra una Trill ed un Klingon. Con l'aiuto del dottor Bashir, Jadzia poté tentare di concepire. Quale ringraziamento, visitò il tempio Bajoriano sulla passeggiata, dove venne attaccata ed uccisa da Gul Dukat, che era stato posseduto da un Pah-wraith alla ricerca della distruzione della sfera conservata nel tempio. ( ) Nel 2375, Worf condusse una missione per distruggere i cantieri navali del Dominio presso Monac IV. Dedicò questa missione alla moglie scomparsa, per consentirle di entrare nello Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Ologrammi Jadzia venne duplicata olograficamente almeno due volte. *Un incidente del teletrasporto nel 2372 a bordo di Deep Space 9 causò che i campioni del teletrasporto - che sarebbero stati normalmente contenuti nel buffer dei campioni - riscrivessero alcuni dei protagonisti nell'oloprogramma degli anni 1960 Julian Bashir, agente segreto. Il personaggio di Honey Bare fu riscritto con l'aspetto di Jadzia. ( ) *Luther Sloan ricreò l'intera stazione, e lo staff, di Deep Space 9 nel 2374 quale parte della sua investigazione di Julian Bashir. Il programma aveva una ricreazione di Jadzia. ( ) Appendici Retroscena ]] Jadzia è stata interpretata da Terry Farrell per tutte le sei stagioni di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Il personaggio non è apparso nei seguenti episodi: * (solo come Jadzia Dax dello specchio) * * * (solo come ologramma) Una fotografia della Farrell e di Michael Dorn venne usata negli episodi della settima stagione e . Il nome di Jadzia prima del congiungimento non venne mai rivelato nella serie. * Mentre selezionavano i personaggi per Deep Space Nine, lo staff di produzione sapeva che ci sarebbero stati Umani, Bajoriani, ed un Mutaforma; per gli altri personaggi volevano scegliere "una specie che si era già vista in TNG." Decisero in favore di quella Trill, il cui primo esemplare ad esser visto è Odan nell'episodio di Star Trek: The Next Generation . * Sebbene le modifiche apportate da Michael Westmore per rendere la struttura facciale di Odan più femminile fossero ottime come tutti i suoi lavori, gli sceneggiatori non le trovarono soddisfacenti. A quanto pare, dopo aver indossato la protesi di Odan, qualcuno guardò Terry Farrell e disse a Westmore, "Cos'hai fatto alla sua testa, era così bella?" Invece di scegliere un'altra specie, poiché amavano l'idea di un "uomo vecchio", una persona con secoli di esperienza a far da guida a Sisko, Westmore suggerì di "applicarle semplicemente alcune macchie come quelle apparse sul volto di Famke", che interpretò una Kriosiana. Questo trucco fu usato su tutti i Trill da allora in poi. * Secondo la Farrell, "Il primo giorno in Ops, ero un fascio di nervi. Mi ci vollero circa quattro settimane per rilassarmi e dirmi, 'Okay, ora ci sono.' Mi sentivo come se stesse accadendo a qualcun altro. È stata una delle cose più eccitanti ad essermi mai capitate, e tutti erano eccitati ed euforici, ed io ne fui sopraffatta. È stato grande." (File nascosto 06, extra di DS9 stagione 1 DVD) * Quando la serie iniziò, gli scrittori ebbero immediatamente problemi con il personaggio di Dax, poiché lo trovavano molto difficile da definire. Michael Piller spiega, "Avere un Trill sembrò davvero una buona idea al tempo, ma per noi fu il personaggio più arduo da definire. Jadzia Dax ci sfuggiva. All'inizio, pensammo che avrebbe dovuto esser eterea, una sorta di dea come o , ed alla fine credo che Ira Behr se la fosse immaginata così, probabilmente non fino alla seconda stagione, quando la fece ''davvero diventare un personaggio capace di bucare''." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, extra di DS9 stagione 2 DVD) * Lo stesso Ira Behr afferma, "Cambiammo Dax nel secondo anno. All'inizio, avrebbe dovuto essere come il personaggio di Spock, il vecchio saggio. E poi capimmo che avrebbe potuto essere il personaggio pronto all'azione ed all'avventura, nonché capace di divertirsi e di far divertire. E si rivelò azzeccato. Quando scoprimmo questa parte del personaggio, non ce la facemmo sfuggire'." (''Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, extra di DS9 stagione 2 DVD,) * Nel 2002, Terry Farrell disse circa Dax, "Era un personaggio che aveva vissuto sette vite, sia come uomo che come donna. Prima che mi presentassi ed incontrassi davvero qualcuno, mi sentivo un po' intimidita da questo, pensavo 'Oh mio Dio, ho bisogno di incontrarli in modo che mi dicano quel che devo sapere.' E poi quando arrivai a parlai con tutti, essi non lo sapevano. Ed io avevo ventotto anni, e loro volevano ch'io fossi più saggia della mia età, dovevo avere solo l'aspetto di una ventottenne, ma la saggezza di diverse persone per l'ammontare di trecentocinquanta anni. Cercarono di trovare quello che volevano cambiandomi qua e là, e penso che quello che è veramente accaduto sia stato arrendersi a tutto quello che era nuovo per ''questa Dax, Jadzia Dax, questa esperienza delle sette vite, e Michael Piller prese la decisione ch'ella stesse cercando di adattarsi a tutte queste entità, tutti i ricordi che aveva dentro. E penso che mi abbia aiutata come attrice il cercare di vederlo come lavoro, punto, ed in molti modi mi fece sentire un po' persa ed a disagio come Terry, che doveva interpretare Jadzia, quindi era okay che lei piano piano iniziasse a sentirsi a suo agio, e così io, e per quando decisero di rendermi un po' più audace nella seconda o nella terza stagione, io mi sentii più a mio agio con il dialogo e gli altri attori, e la mia mancanza di esperienza teatrale. E quando dovetti iniziare ad affrontare le scene d'azione, e lavorare con Michael Dorn, mi sentii molto più sicura. Avevo la mia voce''." (Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, extra di DS9 stagione 2 DVD) * A seguito della conferma dell'abbandono della Farrell e dei piani per uccidere il suo personaggio, Michael Piller voleva aggiungere un paio di battute in (che era ancora in fase di sviluppo) circa la morte di Jadzia e l'impatto che aveva su Worf. Rick Berman si oppose, ribattendo che questo avrebbe confuso gli spettatori che non seguivano regolarmente la serie. (Fade In: The Writing of Star Trek: Insurrection) * Quando le venne chiesto come avrebbe voluto venisse ricordata Jadzia Dax, Terry Farrell disse, "saggiamente birichina." (Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, extra di DS9 stagione 2 DVD) Apocrifo *Secondo il romanzo Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2, dopo che il corpo venne posto nello scomparto del siluro, fu portato su Trill e lì sepolto. La pietra tombale riportò il nome (non canon) prima dell'unione, "Jadzia Idaris". *Prima del tempo passato su DS9, Jadzia conosceva un consigliere Andoriano di nome Setheleyis th'Rasdeth. Il suo approccio non convenzionale aiutò Jadzia a prender la decisione di ritornare dalla Commissione per la Simbiosi e ripresentare domanda dopo esser stata scartata da Curzon. Morì all'età di cinquantotto anni nella Guerra del Dominio. (Prophecy and Change) Collegamenti esterni * * * Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia ca:Jadzia Dax cs:Jadzia Dax de:Jadzia Dax en:Jadzia Dax es:Jadzia Dax fr:Jadzia Dax nl:Jadzia Dax pl:Jadzia Dax ru:Джадзия Дакс